Radiographic imaging systems that image subjects include a radiographic imaging system that is known to perform radiographic imaging for purposes of, for example, medical diagnostics. This radiographic imaging system detects radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and passed through an imaging subject with a radiation detector to capture a radiographic image. The radiographic imaging system captures the radiographic image by collecting and reading electric charges, which are generated in accordance with the irradiated radiation, from the radiation detector.
Imaging of radiographic images includes division imaging, in which an imaging region of the radiation detector is divided into a plural number of regions and imaging of a radiographic image is carried out at each division region, using one division region at a time (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-263089).
Alternatively, there is multiple exposure imaging, in which a multiple exposure is performed by radiation being irradiated at the same imaging region of the radiation detector plural times, to obtain a single radiographic image. This imaging method is used in cases in which sufficient radiation amounts cannot be obtained from a single irradiation; for example, imaging of an imaging subject (patient) whose body has a large thickness with a radiation irradiation device whose output power is low.